Badlands
Badlands is the third episode of Season 3, and overall the twenty third episode of Falling Skies. It was written by Robert Rodat & John Wirth. It was directed by David Solomon. It first aired on TNT June 16th, 2013. It drew 2.79 million US viewers. Plot Synopsis The two-year anniversary of the alien invasion is fast approaching as the people of Charleston prepare for another potentially devastating offensive. A sniper attack by an unlikely gunman creates questions and doubts within the new government. Plot The episode begins with Matt running batteries to various defensive positions in the Badlands on the outskirts of Charleston, as a mysterious sniper takes notice of the activity. Meanwhile back with Pope, Crazy Lee, and Tector, Matt dishes out some snacks to the crew. Crazy Lee tells everybody she's going to go use the bathroom which Pope tells her to make sure she puts on her bullet proof vest. While Crazy Lee uses the bathroom, Matt tries to sneak a peek at her which Pope laughs and says she's old enough to be his grandma. Suddenly the sniper fires at Lee, hitting her in the chest and causing her to fall back and have her head impaled by rebar, causing her to lose her sight, but not feel it due to just hitting her brain. A fire fight breaks out on all positions when Tom and Weaver enter the scene. Weaver kills an enemy combatant from a window only to find that they are in fact humans who are wearing tactical armor and using military grade equipment. Tom insists that they talk the attackers into a truce just as Weaver equips himself with a RPG. Just as Tom attempts to talk down the attackers, the sniper fires at Weaver, who instantly and without hesitation fires an RPG into their hideout, which Weaver spotted as a second story window. In the rubble, the sniper attempts to crawl away but passes out. The sniper is revealed to be a human woman. Back with Pope, Matt, and Crazy Lee, Craze's condition continues to deteriorate. Pope is about to cut the rebar with a hacksaw while Matt steadies her head. However, Pope realizes the injury is more serious than he thought: Crazy Lee has been mortally injured, since the rebar curved through her brain and came out beside her ear. Back in Charleston, Anne is attempting to give Lexi a blood test. When she goes to prick her baby's foot, the baby says "don't" and pulls its foot away. Dr. Glass, after hearing and seeing this, becomes increasingly stressed and paranoid, causing her breathing to become labored. As she walks over to her microscope to look at the blood sample, she hears her baby say "Mama." Anne is horrified and reluctantly turns around. She finds her baby not only standing up but smiling at her. Anne, in shock and horror, slips and knocks the microscope on the ground and takes cover behind the counter in a fetal position, where she is found by Lourdes. Lourdes attempts to comfort Anne, but she becomes upset when Lourdes asks for details about the situation. Lourdes later meets with Tom to discuss Anne's mental state; she tells him that Anne may be suffering a psychotic breakdown from all the stress that's been put on her. Meanwhile, Hal is packing his things and making ready to leave, but is caught by Maggie, who refuses to let him go. Hal insists that he has to go and reveals that he has been seeing Karen and that she controls him by the probe she placed in his brain. He doesn't want to endanger anybody and feels he is a risk to his family and friends. Maggie refuses to let Hal leave, stating that every relationship she's been in has ended with somebody walking away and that she refuses to just walk away from Hal and wants to figure things out together. Later Tom and Anne talk about her mental state, Tom reveals that he's talked to Lourdes about the situation and Anne reveals to Tom that Lexi may not be a human. Later in the hospital, Crazy Lee lays on the hospital bed accompanied by Matt. Lourdes gives the prognosis of Crazy Lee's injury where she states that she is essentially dead and the only thing keeping her alive is the rebar. Pope understands the situation fully and leaves in anger. Anne is growing increasingly frustrated with Tom who doesn't believe her and that she's not crazy. Tom attempts to understand the situation; he tells her that maybe she really is suffering and wants her to know that he's there for her and that he loves her. Underground, Tom and Weaver interrogate the sniper, she reveals her name is Lt. Katherine Fisher while Tom explains the way Charleston operates. The sniper chuckles at Weaver when he tells her to respect the President of the New United States. When asked what's funny, the sniper reveals to Tom that she was sent by the still functional US government and she is on orders directly from the still living president to infiltrate and attack Tom's group. Lourdes visits Anne, Anne apologizes to Lourdes for her attitude lately and Lourdes attempts to comfort Anne, who seems to be confused about her own mental state and is wondering if she really is crazy and her baby is perfectly normal. However, through conversation Anne figures out that Lourdes was really sent by Tom to watch after Lexi. Anne gets upset about this and tells Lourdes to leave; the younger girl apologizes, then says she's under orders to stay until Tom gets back. Weaver meets with Jeanne in the courtyard as she oversees the monument's construction; she tells her dad that nobody will see it because the Espheni will kill them all. Weaver, sensing his daughter's emotions, gives her words to live by which put her at ease. Back at the hospital, Tom visits Crazy Lee, who is sleeping, and finds Matt is still with her as well. Tom says his last words to her and kisses her on the forehead. He tells Matt that sometimes the best thing other people can do for one another is be there when they die. Pope tells Tom his words are nice but they're empty. Growing frustrated with Tom about keeping secrets, he lashes out at Tom about him having his men be on the front lines protecting a project they know nothing about. Pope says it is Tom's fault that Crazy Lee is dying. Tom, without anything to say tells Pope, "You're right" and walks away. Pope goes in to check on Crazy Lee alone. Crazy Lee tells Pope that she wants to leave the hospital. Pope smiles and asks her where she wants to go. She tells him Disneyland. He laughs and jokes about why he can't go to Disneyland. In her last breath Crazy Lee calls out Pope's name and then dies, her hand sliding down to reveal her clutching a charm she carried on her at all times. Pope is visually distraught about this and looks to be in tears but holds it back. He gives the charm to Matt, hanging it around his neck, and walks away. Maggie persuades Hal not to say anything to anybody about him being the possible mole, for fear of what others will do to Hal. and says that he needs to be absolutely sure of himself before he tells anyone. Hal insist that he's sure and both of them walk out of the room. Outside by the memorial, Tom gives a speech, at first trying to read a prepared speech, but then pockets it and speaks more candidly. He tells him that everything accomplished reminds him how much they have lost - that nothing has really changed and that friends and loved ones are still dying for freedom against their alien oppressors. He says that this night will be a night of remembrance as each person who has lost somebody will write and hang on the memorial the names of the fallen. As a choir sings, people in an orderly fashion begin to write names of their friends and loved ones and hang them up on the Liberty Tree. Hal, noticing a moment of opportunity to talk to his dad about him being the possible mole is stopped by a sudden explosion that rings out just as Espheni beamers pass over head on a strafing/bombing run. The scene is total chaos with troops scrambling, explosions and random gunfire. The episode ends on Lexi, who watches the chaos of the fighter jets passing overhead and smiles. Other Cast Uncredited * Jon Johnson as Jon * D Harlan Cutshall as Butterfield * Nico Amoroso as Nico * Zack Daniels as Zack * Aaron Harrison as Jimmy Vegas * Andrey Ivchenko as Schlatter Deaths *Lee "Crazy Lee" Tedeschi Significant Events *"Crazy" Lee dies. *The President of the United States before the invasion is revealed to be alive. *The Liberty Tree is developed by Jeanne Weaver and constructed by the citizen of Charleston, honoring all those who have died because of the invasion. *It has officially been two years since the Invasion of Earth. *Anne continues to investigate Alexis' advanced behavior. *The attack that has been referenced in the previous two episodes begins. *Hal can walk without the crutches and deals with the fact he may be a mole. Tom's History Lessons Tom refers to the memorial as the Liberty Tree. An excerpt from Abraham Lincoln is seen on a stone in front of the memorial. Tom refers to a speech given by President Bill Clinton. Outside references *Lyle refers to Waiting for Godot, a novel by Samuel Beckett, when Anthony asked what the Espheni are waiting for. *The memorial is referred to as the Liberty Tree, continuing the shows comparison with the American Revolution. *The quote from Abraham Lincoln is an excerpt from a letter he wrote December 2nd, 1863 to New York City's mayor George Updyke.http://www.abrahamlincolnonline.org/lincoln/speeches/tributes.htm Sources Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3 Episodes